


Drunk On A Tuesday

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Robert, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron arranged a night out for Robert and Adam; expecting them to have fun, not expecting Robert to come home quite as drunk as he did.





	Drunk On A Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and it was either post it or delete it so here you go. I’m not really using my tumblr at the moment but I’m sort of around if you need me.

Aaron looked up from his magazine as Chas put another pint in front of him,  
"No word yet?"  
Aaron glanced up,  
"Hmm?"  
She nodded at the phone next to the glass,  
"From the boys."  
Aaron picked up his pint and smirked,  
"Not since the uh...seventeen smiley faces and my name spelt wrong, no."  
He chuckled to himself,  
"This was a mistake I can feel it."  
Chas leant against the bar,  
"You're the one that organised it."  
Aaron put his pint back down and swallowed,  
"Yeah...s'pose so."  
Chas nudged his arm,  
"It'll be fine. He's having a great time I'm sure."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Which one?"  
Chas thought for a moment,  
"Both?"  
She shrugged,  
"Neither?"  
Aaron laughed and picked his pint back up,  
"Yeah well...we'll see eh?"  
Chas smiled and turned to serve someone else as Aaron returned to reading his magazine.

They heard them before they saw them; laughter as the door opened and two drunk men fell inside. Robert, grabbing the back of a chair with one hand and grabbing Adams arm with the other,  
"Are you okay? Did you fall?"  
Adam snorted, bursting into laughter and falling against Robert as the man followed suite and fell into hysterical laughter.  
"Aaron? What...happened to my husband? Actually...what happened to your husband?"  
Aaron looked at Victoria then at the boy's,  
"I don't even...oh okay!"  
He jumped from the bar stool and grabbed Robert around the middle as he stumbled,  
"Aaron!"  
Robert cupped his face and kissed him, holding him in place as he pressed wet, open mouth kisses to his face,  
"Ugh...okay. Okay get off."  
He held on to the man as he wobbled and looked at Adam,  
“You alright, mate?”  
Adam held tightly onto the chair and blinked several times before focusing on Aaron and laughing,  
“Epic.”  
Aaron struggled with Robert, pulling him back toward himself as he tried to get away from him,  
"What did you two get up to then?"  
Adam grinned,  
"We had the best night! This guy...Aaron....Aaron...are you listening? Aaron-"  
"Yes! I'm listening!"  
Adam clapped Robert's arm,  
"This guy! Good-good guy. Good guy...WOMAN!"  
He threw his arms up as Victoria made her way to him,  
"Maybe we should go home yeah? Come on."  
Adam turned to Robert,  
"Mate, mate come here. Come here."  
The two men hugged, stumbling slightly until Robert pulled back and Adam grabbed his face,  
"You...I thought you...were a big...dick."  
Robert snorted as he laughed; gripping Adam's waist as the man pulled him closer,  
"But you...you mate....are my-my friend."  
Aaron glanced at Victoria and stifled a laugh until Adam pulled him in and pressed a kiss to Robert's lips,  
"Whoa! Okay..."  
Aaron pulled Robert away,  
"Hold on to me."  
Robert stroked his face,  
"You feel like a hockey field."  
Aaron jerked his head away,  
"Get off."  
Victoria was busy pushing Adam toward the door,  
"See you later Adam!"  
Adam nearly knocked Victoria down as he turned to wave at him; Aaron had to pull Robert back as he tried to follow him,  
"Come on you.”  
“Shall we have a drink? You and me? Screw what everyone thinks.”  
He gestured to the room and Aaron pulled his arm back,  
“No one is thinking anything except how-put your arm down- how drunk you are.”  
He glared at the laughing Chas as he went past only to have her lift a hand,  
"Good luck!”  
Robert turned again, holding his arms out,  
"CHASTITY!"  
He pulled her into a hug,  
“Oh!”  
He held her tightly, shaking her slightly in his arms,  
“You’re-oh god...you’re in a good mood, Rob.”  
He looked at her,  
“Your son is a very very good man. Good man.”  
He tapped the tip of her nose,  
“Boop.”  
Aaron pulled him back again,  
"Hey! Leave her alone. Come on."  
Chas couldn’t stop her laughter,  
“Shut it!”  
Robert turned,  
“Don’t be rude to your mother Aaron, she’s your motherly...”  
He trailed off and waved his hand,  
“Thing.”  
Aaron pushed him toward the living room,   
“You shut it too.”  
“Stick him upstairs, you two can sleep here tonight.”  
Aaron nodded; manoeuvring Robert into the room and plonking him on the sofa,  
"Aaron I had a very...good time."  
Aaron rolled his eyes, busy pouring a glass of water,  
"Good. I'm gl-"  
He was cut off by the sound of Robert falling from the sofa onto the floor, he turned to see the man sitting with a confused look on his face,  
“Sofa broke.”  
"God sake.”  
Aaron sighed, putting the glass down and heading over to help Robert back on the sofa,  
"You're that kind of drunk, huh?"  
He groaned as he helped Robert up, smacking his hands away as he tried to work them into his trousers,  
"Ah. Stop it."  
Robert grinned, leaning in toward Aaron,  
"You are so...sssexy."  
Aaron grimaced at the smell of whiskey on Robert's breath,  
"Jesus...you could start a fire. Sit down."  
Robert whined,  
"But you're so mmmm...got me hard...all the time."  
Aaron pushed his hands away,  
"Stop."  
Robert pouted and sat back; tipping his head to the ceiling as Aaron stepped away to get him his water. He turned to see Robert with his arm held straight up above him,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert gasped quietly,  
"I shrank."  
Aaron stared at him for a moment then put the glass down,  
"You shrank?"  
Robert looked at him with wide eyes,  
"I'm a borrower."  
Aaron bit his cheek to stop from laughing at Robert's worried face,  
"You're not a borrower. You're a drunk."  
Robert sat up straight,  
"S'not drunk. I'm not..."  
He realised he was gesturing wildly and stopped himself before looking at Aaron,  
"I...am not...I am catsec...catsegregory not drunk."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Categorically?"  
Robert pointed at him,  
"You...you are smart. I...I picked well."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"Hmm..."  
He turned, heading back to the kitchen to get Robert some painkillers,  
"You're gonna regret this tomorrow."  
He turned back around, annoyance filling his body when he saw the room empty,  
"Come on."  
He headed back through to the front where he found Robert with his arm around a bemused Bob,  
"Robert?"  
He threw his hands up in the air,  
"Aaron! Aaron Aaron Aaron, come-come meet Bob. He has the same name as me!"  
Aaron would've laughed at Roberts triumphant smile had he not been so frustrated at the man child he called his husband.  
"Bob!"  
Aaron grabbed Robert as he stumbled again,  
"Yeah, we've met."  
Robert grabbed his chin, pulling him in and kissing him,  
"I love you so much.”  
Aaron smacked his hand away and looked apologetically at Bob,  
"Sorry about this. Where's my mum?"  
Bob grabbed the other side of Robert as his knees gave out, pulling a surprised yelp from the man,  
"Changing a barrel."  
Robert watched him in fascination, reaching out to touch the man's face,  
"Looks so real."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Come on. Drunkard. Seriously...sorry."  
Bob laughed,  
"It's fine, you want a hand?"  
"He wants a hand job."  
Aaron's head whipped round to Robert and he shoved his arm,  
"Shut up."  
"Ow! Jesus...abuse."  
Aaron groaned in annoyance,  
"Bed. Now."  
Robert pulled a face,  
"Look at you all bossy. Getting me into bed."  
He held his hand up to Bob,  
"Bob. I'm getting lucky."  
Bob laughed as he high fived him,  
"Good luck Aaron!"  
He looked at him in exasperation,  
"Come on."  
He led the man through, past the living room and out to the stairs. Robert gasped, freeing himself from his grip,  
"Ah...let's have sex right here. Right-right on this step. I'll do top."  
Aaron grabbed his hands as they went for his zipper,  
"Nope...no. Bed."  
Robert pouted,   
"Where'd the magic go?"  
Aaron pulled him along; a struggle up the stairs as Robert tried on several occasions to fall back.   
“Robert! Stop being a twat. Come on!”  
It was then that Robert decided to burst into song, leaning against the wall near the bathroom and attempting to remove his shoes as he screamed the words to a song that Aaron made a mental note to tease him about knowing.   
“Come on!”  
He pushed him into the bedroom, making him stumble and fall face first into the bed.  
“Turn over.”  
Robert didn’t move and Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose,  
“Robert.”  
He huffed in annoyance and pushed at the man until he was flat on his back. Robert looked up at him and reached out to touch his face before bursting into hysterical laughter.  
“Robert come on.”  
Robert repeated his words in a mocking voice, making himself laugh even harder,  
“Come on Aaron!”  
He reached out for the man then let him pull him into sitting position. He sat; legs dangling down and arms down at his side. He looked at Aaron and hiccuped,  
“I think I drank too much.”  
Aaron couldn’t help the smile; fondness for the man radiating through him,  
“You think?”  
Robert burped then looked at him again; his eyes beginning to cross slightly,  
“You help me get naked?”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Course I will, arms up.”  
Robert did as he was told, letting Aaron remove his shirt and dump it on the floor. Robert collapsed against his chest, arms looped around his middle,  
“Love you.”  
Aaron pushed a hand through the man’s hair,  
“Yeah I love you too. Muppet.”  
Robert laughed against him and then fell back, flat against the bed,  
“I’m so tired.”  
Aaron knelt down, working his shoes off and tossing them aside before standing up,  
“Get some sleep. I’ll get you a water.”  
Robert lifted his head,  
“Don’t go.”  
Aaron stopped,  
“You need-“  
“Please? I just want you...here.”  
Aaron smiled at him, walking back to the bed and nudging Robert until he moved enough to let him lay down beside him. He was just comfortably on the duvet when Robert moved, pressed against him, head on his chest and arm slung over his middle.   
“Mmm you’re so soft.”  
Aaron frowned, putting his arm around Robert,  
“Thanks?”  
Robert mumbled as he pressed himself closer and Aaron smiled to himself. He lifted the man’s hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers,  
“M’Aaron?”  
He looked down to see Robert’s eyes still closed,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert snuggled into him again,  
“Just love you.”  
Aaron shifted down the bed and held his husband as he fell asleep, a smile on his face until Robert was snoring and he could slip out and get him his water; already preparing himself for the hangover he would have to deal with the next morning.


End file.
